Der Schmerz einer Ewigkeit
by Kylyen
Summary: Was wenn einem geliebten Menschen das Schlimmste angetan wurde? Was wenn die Hilflosigkeit einen zu übermannen droht? Warnung: Andeutung einer Vergewaltigung. Wer damit Problme hat sollte es gleich


Der Schmerz einer Ewigkeit 

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Figuren gehören einzig und alleine JKR und sie ist auch nicht bereit sie herzugeben. Ich würde sie sofort nehmen.

**Rating:** slash, ab18 Jahren, Lemon

**Pairing:** Draco /Harry

**Warnung:** _Wichtig:_ In dieser Story wird Vergewaltigung angedeutet. Wer mit diesem Thema nicht zurechtkommt sollte es lieber lassen.

**Widmung:** Für jene denen man die Liebe gestohlen hat.

**Danksagung:** Danke Gugi, das du mir den Mut gegeben hast den One-Shot on zu stellen. Knuddel. Ich hab dich lieb.

**Der Schmerz einer Ewigkeit**

_by Kylyen_

Du stehst dort drüben am Fenster und schaust hinaus in den Wolken verhangenen Himmel. Er ähnelt dir so sehr. Deine Arme umschließen deinen Körper, als könnten sie dich schützen, vor dem da draußen, vor der Welt die hinter diesem Fenster liegt.

Ich sitze hier auf dem Bett und würde so gerne zu dir gehen. Doch ich würde dich nicht erreichen. Vielleicht würde ich dich erschrecken und ich könnte nicht damit leben die Angst in deinen Augen zu sehen wenn du mich ansiehst.

Ich sitze hier und beobachte dich, sehe dir zu wie du aus dem Fenster starrst. Nichts wird mehr so sein wie früher, nichts wird mehr so sein wie es einmal war. Denn sie haben es zerstört, sie haben dir alles genommen und nicht mehr als eine leere Hülle zurück gelassen. Eine leere Hülle in der noch ein winziger Funken glüht.

Plötzlich zerreißt ein Blitz die Wolkendecke und du zuckst zusammen. Ich stehe schon halb, bevor ich mich besinne was ich hier tue. Langsam lasse ich mich zurück sinken. Manchmal weiß ich einfach nicht was ich tun soll, ich möchte dir helfen, doch ich kann nicht. Niemand kann zu dir vordringen, es sei denn du lässt es zu, du öffnest dich. Doch diese Momente sind so selten wie eine gesehene Sternschnuppe, und genauso wertvoll.

Manchmal habe ich Angst vor deinen Augen, sie spiegeln die Leere deines Inneren. Gefühllos. Wer dich früher für kalt gehalten hat, der hätte keine Worte für das Jetzt. Sie fragen alle was mich bei dir hält, doch sie können es nicht verstehen. Sie wissen nichts davon. Nichts von diesen winzigen Momenten, wenn die Angst und die Verzweiflung in deine Augen zurückkehren und die Gefühle auf dich einstürmen, welche du so sehr zu verdrängen suchst.

Dann bin ich da. Ich halte dich fest wenn du fällst, wenn du keine Luft mehr bekommst. Dann bin ich da damit du nicht alleine bist, dich nicht verlierst.

Vielleicht brauchst du Hilfe? Nein, ich weiß, dass du Hilfe brauchst, denn alles was ich tue kann dich nicht retten, so sehr ich mich auch bemühe. Was ich dir gebe ist einfach nicht genug.

Glaubst du, ich merke nicht wie du dich nachts in den Schlaf weinst? Wenn du denkst, dass keiner dich hört? Du stehst stundenlang unter der Dusche, um den Schmutz fort zu waschen den nur du sehen kannst. Ich bin da, wenn du nachts vor dem Klo hockst, um dich zu erbrechen, oder wenn du schreiend aus dem Schlaf schreckst.

Du drehst dich langsam um und ich kann das flackern in deinen Augen sehen, als du auf mich zukommst.

„Harry, ich..."

Ich weiß. Ich strecke dir meine Arme entgegen. Ich habe gelernt jede einzelne deiner Regungen zu interpretieren. Ich verstehe dich ohne Worte, auch wenn mich oft schmerzt was du ausdrückst.

Deine Schritte beschleunigen sich und du stürzt dich regelrecht in meine Arme. Ich halte dich einfach nur fest. Ich weiß was du brauchst. Ich bin für dich da.

Irgendwann lässt das Zittern, welches sich deines Körpers bemächtigt hat nach, du hebst deinen Kopf von meiner Schulter. In deinen Augen steht so viel geschrieben. Gefühle die um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Es muss verwirrend sein nicht zu wissen was man zulassen kann und was nicht.

Dann nähren sich deine Lippen meinen, sie finden sich in einem hungrigen, verzweifelten Kuss. Ich werde nichts tun was du nicht willst. Weswegen die Initiative nicht von mir ausgehen wird, wie jedes Mal. Trotzdem brauchst du Zeit es zu verstehen. Als du begreifst, entspannst du dich und deine Zunge streicht vorsichtig über meine Lippen. Ich öffne den Mund und lasse dich eindringen. Zuerst zögerst du noch, doch schnell wird auch dieser Kuss eindringlicher, verzweifelter.

Deine Hände wandern in meinen Nacken, um sich dann verschlungen in meine Schultern zu krallen. Irgendwann wirst du es begreifen, ich bin echt und ich verschwinde nicht wenn du mich los lässt. Du brauchst mich nicht so verzweifelt festhalten.

„Zeig mir dass ich lebe." Nur ein leises Flüstern in der Luft.

Ich knöpfe das Hemd auf, welches sich an deinen Körper schmiegt, während du mir und ich dir in die Augen blicke. Vorsichtig streife ich es von deinen Schultern und kurz bleiben meine Finger dort liegen - auf den Narben. Narben von Wunden die verheilt sind. Sichtbare, spürbare Narben. Narben die du behalten wolltest. Warum? Um dich selbst zu quälen? Die Wunden auf deiner Seele sind noch immer offen, vielleicht werden sie nie heilen.

„Berühre mich." Du greifst nach meinen Händen und lässt dich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Ich beuge mich über dich, um deine Lippen gefangen zu nehmen.

Du schließt beim küssen die Augen nicht mehr. Du musst sehen wer dort bei dir ist.

Auch ich lasse meine Augen geöffnet, denn ich weiß was es dir bedeutet. Ich weiß wer du bist, Draco. Doch wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann nicht weil ich glaube, dass du schmutzig bist und ich deinen Anblick nicht ertragen kann. Irgendwann wirst du auch das verstehen.

Vorsichtig wandern meine Hände deinen Körper entlang. Es ist noch nicht lange her, da durfte ich dich nicht berühren. Da zucktest du vor jeder Nähe zurück. Ich würde nie etwas tun was du nicht möchtest. Auch jetzt bist du verspannt und in Abwehrhaltung. Nur langsam wird dein Atem ruhiger. Deine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und ich weiß, ich brauche nur eine falsche Bewegung machen und du wirst auf mich einschlagen. Aus Angst.

Deine Augen beobachten mich. Sie lassen meine Hände nicht aus ihrem Blick. Sanft streiche ich über deine Brust, lasse meine Fingerspitzen wandern. Wenn es nach dir ginge, dann müsste ich schneller machen, das weiß ich doch - lass auch mir etwas Zeit. Ich kann es sonst nicht. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie dich vielleicht so berührt haben wird mir schlecht. Ich will dich spüren lassen, ich bin anders als sie.

Und glaub mir, nur weil es schnell geht und vielleicht weh tut wird es deinen Schmerz nicht beseitigen. Du vergisst ihn vielleicht einen kurzen Moment, überdeckst ihn mit einem anderen Gefühl. Doch danach wird es wieder so sein wie vorher. Ich möchte dir zeigen was körperliche Berührung bedeutet. Ich will, dass du dich erinnerst was wir zwei vor dieser Zeit hatten.

Du gibst dir die Schuld an dem was passiert ist. Auch das weiß ich. Ich habe gehört wie du dich fragst, ob du sie provoziert hast, ob du unbewusst Signale ausgesendet hast. Es ist egal, sie hätten es auch so getan. Immer und immer wieder. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und schlucke, ich will nicht daran denken. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen wie sehr sie dich verletzt haben. Man kann dir noch so oft sagen: Du trägst keine Schuld in dir. Du hörst es nicht. Vielleicht willst du es auch nicht hören. Denn wem solltest du sonst die Schuld geben? Wen kannst du dann bestrafen, wenn nicht dich selber?

Zart streichen meine Hände über deine Brustwarzen, du bäumst dich mir entgegen. Dein Körper schreit nach Berührungen. Deine Augen beobachten nicht länger meine Hände, sondern mein Gesicht. Dein Atem wird schneller, deine Brust hebt und senkt sich immer öfter. Die Augen, die eben noch so leer waren, sind plötzlich so voll und so tiefgründig. Ich habe das Gefühl dir bis in deine Seele schauen zu können.

Zaghaft hebst du die Hände, um mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen - ich könnte schreien vor Glück. Es ist das erste Mal seit damals, dass von dir eine Reaktion kommt. Bisher warst du fast immer unbeteiligt und hast mich nur durch deine Augen wissen lassen was ich darf und was nicht.

Nachdem du mich von meinem Hemd befreit hast, streichst du mir durchs Haar. Meine Augen suchen wieder deine, bevor wir ein weiteres Mal in einem tiefen, innigen Kuss versinken. Lippen die sich berühren. Zungen die um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Ich möchte dir all das zurückgeben was sie dir genommen haben.

Als ich mich von dir löse und meinen Mund deinen Hals entlang wandern lasse, kann ich der Spur deiner Gänsehaut folgen. Helle Haare auf makelloser Haut, wunderschön anzusehen. Deine Brust hebt und senkt sich immer stärker. Von dir kommt kein Protest, also wandern meine Lippen weiter, nehmen Stück für Stück deines Körpers wahr. Die Sehne deines Halses entlang bis zur Hälfte deiner Schulter. Dort werden sie untreu, denn anstatt weiterzumachen suchen sie sich ihren Weg zu deinem Brustbein. Deine Haut ist warm und schmeckt salzig.

Ich stoppe nur einen winzigen Moment, aber dieser Augenblick reicht aus damit ich wieder deine Hand auf meinem Kopf spüren kann. Soll ich aufhören? Sie hält mich nicht zurück. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, würde ich behaupten sie spielt mit meinem Haar. Ich hebe meinen Blick und sehe dich an. Du schaust zurück, den Kopf schief gelegt und einen leichten Rotton auf den Wangen. Du bist so wunderschön, dass es fast weh tut. Doch du bist noch immer nicht ganz bereit. Leicht senke ich den Blick wieder, um dort weiter zu machen wo ich eben aufgehört habe. Meine Zunge wandert vorsichtig über das Brustbein, immer tiefer, meine Fingerspitzen fahren deine Rippenbögen entlang. Als meine Zunge deinen Bauchnabel erreicht, weiß ich, ich muss vorsichtig sein. Wie auf Kommando greift die Hand in meinem Haar fester zu.

Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ein weiteres Mal in die Tiefen deiner Augen. Unsicherheit, gepaart mit einem Schuss Panik blicken mir entgegen. Es ist als wollten sie fragen: „Was hast du vor?"

„Vertrau mir.", raune ich leise. Ich traue mich nicht lauter zu sprechen, aus Angst dann die Kontrolle über meine Stimme zu verlieren. Du weißt gar nicht was du bei mir anrichtest, oder?

Es dauert einen winzigen Moment, aber schließlich löst sich deine Hand aus meinem Haar und fällt fast wie leblos neben dir aufs Laken. Einen Moment lang schließe ich die Augen und bereue es, denn du bist schon fast wieder teilnahmslos. Doch egal was ich jetzt auch tue, ich werde nichts daran ändern. Also setze ich die Lippen wieder auf deinen Bauchnabel, vorsichtig, fast schüchtern umkreise ich ihn mit der Zunge. Ich weiß nicht genau was sie dir getan haben, aber ich will, dass du spürst, dies ist etwas ganz anderes.

Dein Atem beschleunigt sich immer mehr. Deine Hände krallen sich ins Laken und dein Körper verspannt sich, als ich schließlich am Bund deiner Hose angelangt bin.

Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich sie dir vom Leibe reißen. Mein eigener Körper schreit nach Aufmerksamkeit, doch ich würde mehr kaputt machen als heilen.

Also vergewissere ich mich erst mit einem weiteren Blick, ob ich den eingeschlagenen Weg weiter gehen kann. Die letzten Male, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben, war es mehr ein verzweifelter Aufschrei, ein klammern an die Wärme einer anderen Person. Kälte die für wenige Momente verschwindet. Der Beweis, dass die Einsamkeit besiegt werden kann. Es ging immer alles so schnell, dass Gefühle und Zärtlichkeiten zu kurz gekommen waren. Jetzt wo du endlich erste zärtliche Berührungen zulässt, will ich dir zeigen was lieben bedeutet.

Vorsichtig entledige ich dich deiner Hose. Ich ziehe sie so aus, ohne irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten, denn schon wieder kann ich die Panik in deinem Blick erkennen. Ich werde diesen kleinen Erfolg nicht durch mehr Berührungen zerstören. Ich glaube es würde zu viel werden. So weit bist du noch nicht. Es gibt Dinge die werden vorerst auch weiterhin tabu bleiben.

Nackt, du bist vollkommen nackt und ich weiß, dieses Zittern, welches deinen Körper erschüttert, kommt nicht von der Kälte. Deine Arme bewegen sich. Sie wollen den hilflosen Körper schützen, doch ich greife zärtlich eine deiner Hände und führe sie an meine Lippen, bevor ich mich wieder nach oben schlängle, um mich seitlich neben dich zu legen. Meine Lippen suchen deine.

Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich begehre, wie sehr mein Körper danach schreit dich zu lieben. Aber ich kann es mir nicht erlauben. Nicht so plötzlich. Du erwiderst diesen zarten Kuss der soviel zukünftiges verspricht. Deine Zähne knabbern an meiner Lippe und ich muss mich zurückhalten nicht einfach über dich her zu fallen.

Einen Moment lang weiten sich meine Augen, als ich deine Hände spüre, die vorsichtig an dem Bund meiner Hose spielen. Sie machen keine Anstalten sie zu öffnen. Aber es bedeutet für mich, mich eindeutig von ihr zu trennen. Es ist nicht fair, dass du als einziger nackt bist.

Also erhebe ich mich etwas, um mich meiner Hose zu entledigen. Danach lege ich mich auf den Rücken neben dich, nur unsere Schulter berühren sich, nicht mehr. Du drehst deinen Kopf und siehst mich an und ich starre an die Decke. Ich will dir keine Angst machen. Was immer du nun machen willst muss von dir ausgehen. Ich werde dich nicht drängen.

Du drehst dich auf die Seite und stützt deinen Kopf auf deinem Arm ab. Und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Ehe ich mich versehen kann liegst du in meinen Armen. Dein Mund legt sich auf meinen, deine Zunge sucht meine. Nur in der Pause zwischen Luft holen und weiter küssen höre ich das leise Raunen deiner Stimme.

„Liebe mich."

Dein Körper presst sich verzweifelt an meinen und einen kurzen Moment bin ich versucht alle Vorsicht fallen zu lassen und dich hier und jetzt auf der Stelle zu nehmen. Wie das letzte Mal und das Mal davor. Aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Die ganze Situation ist eine andere. Das erste Mal liegt eine Zärtlichkeit in der Luft, die mehr verspricht als schnellen hemmungslosen Sex. Dieses Mal will ich dir nicht wehtun. Ich bete zu Gott, dass du vielleicht heute ein wenig Berührung zulassen wirst und streiche mit meinen Fingerspitzen dein Rückrad entlang. Damals hat es dich wild gemacht und auch jetzt drückst du deinen Rücken wie elektrisiert durch. Dein Körper presst sich fester an meinen, dabei löst sich der Kuss, in dem wir noch immer gefangen sind.

Ich sehe dich weiterhin an, während meine Hand sich auf deinen Po legt. Sie liegt ganz still und wird nichts tun was du nicht willst. Du stemmst dich hoch und starrst mich mit großen Augen an. Aus deinem Atem ist mittlerweile ein Keuchen geworden. Was wirst du nun tun, Draco? Mich weg stoßen?

Dein Blick wandert unruhig von links nach rechts, als würdest du einen Fluchtweg suchen. Und ich fürchte schon, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin, als du dich plötzlich fallen lässt. Vollkommen. Es ist, als würden dir die Arme unter dem Körper fortgerissen. Dein Kopf liegt an meiner Schulter dein Körper halb auf mir.

Deine Hand wandert auf meiner Brust hin und her, malt kleine Kreise. Ich kann deinen Herzschlag förmlich an meinem spüren. Deine Zähne spielen mit deiner Unterlippe, du zögerst bevor du den Kopf ein wenig hebst und mich anschaust.

„Tu es, bitte."

Oh Himmel. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Gib mir die Chance dir auch zu zeigen was du mir bedeutest. Vorsichtig streichelt meine eine Hand deinen Po, während die andere dein Kinn greift und dein Gesicht wieder zu meinem führt. Ich kann dein hartes Glied an meinem Beckenknochen spüren und alleine da ich weiß: Es ist da, das macht mich wild. Ich halte noch immer deinen Kopf, als ich beginne dich zu küssen. Tief und innig, diesmal ist es meine Zunge die deine zum Kampf fordert. Die deinen Mund vollkommen in Besitz nimmt. Ich kann mich kaum zurückhalten. Es kommt nicht mehr als ein kurzes zucken von dir, als der erste Finger in dich eindringt. Ich überlege eine Pause zu machen, dir Zeit zu geben, dich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Aber wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, dann verlässt dich vielleicht der Mut.

Vorsichtig bewege ich den Finger, um dich zu dehnen. Dein Stöhnen, welches in unseren Kuss fließt und ihn damit kurzzeitig unterbricht, lässt mich die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Deine Wangen sind rot angehaucht. Auf deiner Stirn bildet sich ein erstes Schweißtröpfchen. Deine Augen sind Lustverhangen und halb geschlossen. Dein leicht geöffneter Mund verspricht unausgesprochene Geheimnisse.

In diesem Moment könnte ich dich wirklich auffressen. Es dauert nicht lange und dem ersten Finger folgt ein zweiter. Deine Hand sucht hilflos auf dem Laken, bis sie meine Schulter findet und sich krampfhaft an dieser festhält. Einen Moment lang vergesse ich unseren Kuss, denn dein Anblick nimmt mich voll und ganz gefangen.

„Harry..."

Ich weiß, auch ich werde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Vorsichtig ziehe ich meine Finger zurück, bevor ich mich erneut über dich beuge und dafür sorge, dass ich einen Platz zwischen deinen Beinen finde. Dein Anblick lässt mich zittern. Dein Körper ist noch immer die pure Sünde. Du glühst regelrecht. Deine Hände strecken sich nach mir aus und ich lasse mich ein weiteres Mal von dir in einen stürmischen Kuss ziehen. Dein Becken drückt sich mir entgegen und dieses Mal habe ich keine Probleme mit meinem feuchten Glied einzudringen. Ich weiß, dass es auch dir weniger Schmerzen bereitet als sonst.

Vorsichtig bewege ich mich in dir. Immer darauf bedacht zärtlich und vorsichtig vorzugehen, ohne mich von meiner eigenen Lust, die an meinen Nerven reißt, übermannen zu lassen. Dein Stöhnen verrät mir, du bist bereits so sehr gefangen. Es kümmert dich nicht, ob ich zärtlich oder grob bin. Trotzdem will ich, dass du jede Berührung, jeden Stoß spürst. Du sollst fühlen, es geht auch ohne anderen Schmerz zuzufügen. Ich kann dich mitreißen, ohne über dich zu bestimmen, wenn wir beide es wollen.

Irgendwann ist der Punkt erreicht wo die erste Welle der Ekstase alle anderen Empfindungen hinwegwischt. Ich kann und will mich nicht weiter zurückhalten, darum werde ich schneller. Deine Fingernägel hinterlassen blutige Spuren auf meinen Schultern, doch es ist in Ordnung. Noch immer siehst du mich an, aber deine vor Verlangen verschleierten Augen sehen mich schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich kann Tränen in deinen Augenwinkeln sehen und irgendwo ist noch genug Verstand in meinem Kopf, so dass ich hoffe, es ist nicht wegen schlechter Erinnerungen. Dann schließt du deine Augen und ich weiß, dies ist der Moment in dem du über die Klippe stützt, hinein ins ewige Nichts. Denn es ist ein Augenblick den du mit niemand teilst. Du schreist auf, ich kann meinen Namen hören und ich folge dir verzweifelt, in meinen Gefühlen versinkend. Meine Gedanken ausblendend, denn es ist kein Platz mehr für solch banale Dinge, als ich in der Ewigkeit vergehe.

Es dauert eine Weile bis sich mein Herzschlag beruhigt und ich wieder zu mir finde. Bis die letzten Wellen alles verschlingender Lust meinen Körper freigeben und nichts mehr als ein erschöpftes Zittern zurücklassen. Ich lasse mich auf dich sinken, sanft darauf bedacht dir auch weiterhin so nah wie möglich zu sein, ohne dich zu bedrängen. Sofort sind deine Hände da, die mich näher zu dir hin ziehen. Was du jetzt brauchst ist Wärme, Wärme und Geborgenheit. Also schließe ich meine Arme um dich, um dich zu halten und zu wärmen, deinen Herzschlag zu spüren und zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Dein Atem hat sich noch immer nicht beruhigt, er ist unregelmäßig und warm auf meiner Haut. Doch deine Augen sind geschlossen, als dein Kopf sich an meine Schulter lehnt.

„Lass mich nicht alleine." Wieder ist es nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, welches die Stille durchdringt.

Nie wieder werde ich dich alleine lassen. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich dir jeden Tag auf Schritt und Tritt folgen muss. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben. Ich ziehe dich enger an mich und merke wie Tränen in meine Augen treten.

Ich erinnere mich an den Tag an dem wir dich fanden. Zusammengekauert und nackt. Du hast gezittert und dich gegen die Hände, die dir helfen wollten, gewehrt. Ich war so verzweifelt. Denn als ich deine Augen das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, etwas ist für immer zerstört worden. Niemand konnte zu dir vordringen, nicht einmal ich. Erst als wir dich ruhig stellten, konnten wir dich aus dieser Hölle, die man dir bereitet hatte, herausholen.

Hilflos beschreibt meine Situation am besten. Ich bin so hilflos und wenn sich einer die Schuld an dieser Sache geben muss, dann bin ich es, Draco. Ich habe dir versprochen für dich da zu sein. Ich habe dir versprochen dich zu beschützen. Doch als du mich brauchtest war ich nicht bei dir. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Es ist meine Schuld.

Ja, ich mache mir Vorwürfe und ich denke ich tue es zu Recht. Ich frage mich was du getan hast, als du alleine in diesem dunklen Keller warst, oder als sie bei dir waren. Hast du nach mir gerufen? Hast du an mich gedacht? Hast du mich verflucht? Mich gehasst? Ich habe mich gehasst, denn ich habe dich nicht beschützen können.

In diesem dunklen Keller wurde dir so viel genommen. Liebe ist das einzige was ich dir davon zurückgeben kann. Und jeden Tag den ich mit dir zusammen bin, spüre ich wie dein Körper und deine Seele Stück für Stück davon einsaugen. Jedes bisschen davon aufnehmen, wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser. Es wird immer ein Teil von dir sein, doch vielleicht kann ich dich ein wenig davon vergessen lassen, wann immer du in meinen Armen liegst. Es wird dauern bis du auch mir wieder vollkommen vertrauen kannst. Ich bin bereit zu warten. Dir die Zeit die du brauchst zu geben. Ich möchte nur, dass du irgendwann zu mir zurückkommst.

Es gibt so vieles was ich dir sagen möchte, so vieles was ich mich nicht zu sagen traue. Aus Angst dich damit zu verschrecken. Du bist so zerbrechlich wie ein Eisstern an einem tauenden Tag. Dich zu verlieren wäre das Ende meiner Welt. Doch eines gibt es was mein Herz mehr als alles andere schreien will.

Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, irgendwann kann ich es dir wieder sagen, ohne dich zu verlieren.

Ende

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nachwort:

Normalerweise schreibe ich kein Nachwort in eine Geschichte. Dieses Mal empfinde ich es aber als angebracht. Diese Story liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Ein Stück dieser ganzen Ereignisse bin ich.

Es ist erschreckend wie oft Situationen, wie oben beschreiben, vorkommen. Ich lasse nicht viele Leute wirklich an mich heran, aber alleine in meinem engsten Vertrautenkreis gibt es zwei Personen die ich als Draco identifizieren könnte. Wenn sie diese Story jemals lesen sollten, werden sie wissen, dass sie gemeint sind.

Das Wichtigste nach einer Vergewaltigung, sei es nun sexueller Missbrauch in der Familie/ von Bekannten, oder aber auch von Fremden, ist die Verarbeitung dieser traumatischen Erlebnisse. Eine meiner Lieben hat es verdrängt und versucht so damit zu leben. Ich hoffe, dass sie damit durchkommt und ihre Vergangenheit sie nicht irgendwann einholt. Die andere ist jetzt, fast 40 Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen, in der sogenannten Vergangenheitsbewältigung. Sie ist fast daran zerbrochen. Ich bin der hilflose Part...

Ich kann nur jedem raten der sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wie Draco, aber auch Harry befindet: Holt euch Hilfe! Alleine damit durchzukommen ist fast unmöglich. Sei es nun als Betroffener oder aber auch als Angehöriger.

Auch über das Internet gibt es Hilfe, wie z.B. www.wildwasser.de.

_Eines muss immer wieder gesagt werden, damit es nicht in Vergessenheit gerät._

_Die Opfer sind niemals Schuld an dem was ihnen angetan worden ist._

_Und vielleicht ist die Liebe im Stande ein paar Wunden zu schließen, auch wenn die Narben ewig bleiben._


End file.
